


Giselle

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Julian Götze-Reus love story...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> Hi guys! Another fic for the Non-VDay Challenge.
> 
> I thank khalehla for letting me use her original character for this story.
> 
> I did not put tags since I want to surprise everybody who will be reading this. I hope you will like it.
> 
> This story is told in Julian's POV, Mario and Marco's second son.

When Jogi started dating, I was always curious what it feels like to be in love. Every time I see him holding his girlfriend’s hands while walking, or sharing food on a table or even when they talk or whisper something in their ears, there is this distinct smile in his face that is very different when he does in front of our parents, to his friends, or even to me and Astrid. It’s a special smile as it seems.

And when my bestfriend, Benni started dating, I was not able to understand immediately why he has to give more time to her than to us his friends or when he talks more about Andrea than our favorite things in life together. It’s upsetting at first, but as time goes by, I just suck it up and support him. That’s what friends do.

But all those thoughts became clearer when I myself started to like someone.

It was when Jogi celebrated his seventeenth birthday. Dad and papa had to close the whole cafe and turn it into one big function room to accommodate Jogi’s guests; our family and relatives, dad and papa’s teammates from Bayern, Dortmund and the National Team, Jogi’s friends headed by Maj, his classmates and some of his upperclassmen, whom by fate, I laid eyes on to one.

Jogi was being greeted by people when a group of 5 young men and 3 women approached him.

“Hey! You came!” Jogi says with excitement in his eyes.

“Well, we could not miss this. After all, you’re our star midfielder in the team.” One of his senior teammates said.

I approached Jogi since Dad was looking for him.

“Jogi! Dad’s looking for you.”

“Oh. Wait. Where are my manners?” Jogi said. “Guys, I like you to meet my younger brother, Julian.” Jogi introduced me to his mates. That is when I spotted her. She has brown wavy hair and fair skin. With hazel eyes, almost like dad and has a beautiful smile. She was a bit shorter than me.

“Julian, these are my teammates Jonas, Thomas, Alex, Siegfried and Louie. And these are Anna, Sarah…and Giselle. They are coach’s assistants and all of them are a year older than me.”

Jogi pointed to them as he calls their names and I shook their hands, but when it came her, that is when I felt an electrifying feeling. My heart beats a bit faster than it used to be and when I looked at her, she was smiling softly.

“So, you’re the famous Julian.” she sassily says.

“Y-y-y-yeah.” I grinned while nodding my head at bit swift then let of her hands slowly.

“I’ve heard that you are a good footballer in your school as well.” Siegfried, one of my brother’s teammates asked and I turned red with the praise.

“Thank you. I’m flattered.” I rubbed my nape because I’m embarrassed.

“I’ve seen you play in your school before. You were good. I do hope you go to our school as well. It will be an honor to have sons of the world champions with us.” Louie said.

 

“W-w-we’ll see about that.” I said with an uneasy smile in my face.

“Come on guys. Stop that. You’re making his head big. It’s already big enough.” Jogi says as he ruffles my hair in front of his teammates and they laugh.

\---

I spent most my time glancing where she was seated and there was even a time that she caught me. I just smiled while I blushed and she smiled back, adding a little wave of the hand.

Benni nudges me with his elbow and I snapped out.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing.”

Unconvinced he looks to where I was looking and he got it. He smirks at me and I noticed his curls rising up a little.

“Do I get this right?” he asked.

“What?” I asked back pretending to be annoyed but smiling.

“You like that girl, don’t you?”

“What makes you think I like her?”

“Don’t lie to me Julian. I know that look. Tell me, you know her?” Benni asks as he wiggles his eyes.

I puffed a breath out and relaxed my shoulders. “Her name is Giselle. She’s a coach’s assistant on Jogi’s football team at school and his senior.”

After hearing those words, Benni’s smile fell.

“So technically she’s older than the both of you.” And the he gasps. “Oh mein Gott! You’re into OLDER WOMEN?!” Benni almost shouts.

I covered his mouth and reasoned out. “The hell Ben! I only like her. It doesn’t mean I will date her.”

He then pushes my hand away and spoke again. “It all starts with a like. Trust me. Been there, done that.”

I sighed and he puts his arm around my shoulders. “Okay. I will not care for your preferences. But just be careful. You’re my friend. And if you need any help, I’ll be there.” Benni smiles at me with assurance.

\---

The next time I saw her I was in the grocery store. Dad asked me to do some errands since he has to accompany Astrid in her recital and Papa is busy in the cafe.

 

I was looking for Corn Flakes when at my far right I saw her struggling to get a box of energy bars at a top shelf. I approached her thinking that she needs a hand.

“How can I help you, miss?” I asked in a very gentleman’s way.

She looks at me and was surprised. “Julian Gotze-Reus! What a coincidence.”

I slightly waved my hand, “Hi! You need a hand?”

“It’s fine. I can manage.” She continued to reach for the item, now in tiptoes.

I don’t want to see her struggle more so I reached out the box and gave it to her.

“You shouldn’t have bothered. Well, anyway, thank you.” she said and I smiled.

We walked together by the aisles since she and I had still some items that we need to get. And when were finished paying for the goods…

“Thank you so much Julian. I really owe you.” Giselle said and my heart skips a beat.

“Nah. Don’t mention it. You’re my brother’s friend. It will be a shame if I don’t help. Or you might tell my brother that I’m an insensitive prick.”

She giggled to what I said. “Like seriously, I really owe you. Just tell me what you want or anything. I’ll be happy to give back.”

“Canihaveyournumber?” I spat swiftly and regret it when I’m done. I was embracing for something bad but then she opened her hand. I was mesmerized at first then I realized that she needs my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and gave it to her. She tapped on it then pulled me over to her, putting her arm over my other shoulder, raised the phone above us and clicked a picture, then tapped something again. “Done!” and she gave back my phone.

When I checked it, I saw all the details of her. Including the picture she took as her contact photo in my phone.

“Give me a call.” She instructed and I obeyed. Her phone rang and she pulled it out and save my number that appeared on her screen.

“Is it good?” she asked.

“Actually, it is already too much.” I replied shyly.

“Well, I have to go. I still need to bring these stocks to school. Thanks again Julian. Bye.” she said and left.

My stomach’s fluttering. I can’t believe it. I just got her number.

\---

And later that night we started texting. I learned a lot of things about her. She loves baking (and even promised to bake muffins for me), and some secrets of Jogi’s doings at school.

One time I was at our living room and busy texting her when I did not notice that papa was calling us for dinner. They were all at the table except me. I was surprised when Jogi’s head suddenly popped in my back beside me.

“Who’re you texting?” he suddenly said and I swiftly put my phone down on my lap.

“No one.”

He raises his eyebrow. “Convince me more brother. Anyway, it’s time to eat dinner.”

And in the dinner table, Jogi roasted me, forcing me to tell him who I am texting with and no matter what I say that it’s no one, he is not convinced. It even got our parents’ attention.

“Jogi, stop teasing your brother.” my dad (Marco) said.

“No way. Come on Julian. Spit it out.” Jogi insists.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s no one?” I reasoned out a bit annoyed with my entire older brother’s nagging.

“Joachim. Stop it. Julian’s getting annoyed.” Papa (Mario) butts in and held my hand. “If you’re ready to speak. We’re here for you okay?” he assures and I smiled.

\---

_How’s your day?_

_Tiring. We we’re preparing for the game_

_against Knappenschmiede._

_Oh. So that’s why Jogi is late in going home_

_lately._

_Yeah. Us too since we have to make sure_

_that everything they need for the game_

_will be there. You’ll be watching right?_

_IDK. I still have to finish my art project plus_

_we might have training for our game against_

_Bayern Academy._

_Wow. An artist and a footballer at the_

_same time. Amazing._

_When is your game?_

_Two days after Jogi’s._

_Mind if I come?_

And I’ve never been nervous in my life.

 

_Yeah. Unless if you’re busy._

_No. I won’t be. I wonder how true Louie’s_

_words are?_

_You’re making me anxious._

_Don’t be. =D_

_Well, I have to call this a day. Sorry I might’ve_

_bothered you with your art piece there._

_No. I just finished a part of it before I texted_

_you._

_So, see you. (kiss emoji)._

And my eyes widened at the emoji. I know I should never put my hopes up but maybe. Just maybe. She likes me?

\---

It was the day of Jogi’s game and luckily our coach, Uncle Marcel gave it to us a rest time so I had a chance to watch the game. Not only that my older brother will be playing, his opponent will be my bestfriend, who is Knappenschmiede’s choice keeper. On the side note, I’m both proud of them.

I was seated beside my family (but I was wearing Benni’s jersey) to show support and I noticed Giselle again, seated by the dugout with Jogi’s team. The game started very well, Jogi’s team creating a lot of chances and shots but as expected, Knappenschmiede’s defense added with an agile keeper who is my bestfriend are able to cope up with them.

But second half came and everyone is at the edge of their seats. It is still 0-0, until Louie made a lob shot and passed it to Jogi and ran going to Benni’s area. He created a diversion by passing the ball to Thomas and gave it back to him and my brother took the shot. Unprepared, Benni was not able to catch the ball and there were no defenders around him, the ball went inside the net. The crowd erupted and I saw my bestfriend annoyed on the pitch kicking on the ground.

The game ended 2-1 in favor of Jogi’s team. Everybody was so happy but me, I went directly to the pitch to comfort my bestfriend. I saw him together with his parents, Uncle Leon and Uncle Max. I was on my way when someone called my name. When I looked back it was Giselle.

“You came.” She said.

“Yeah. Luckily we were given the time.” I replied.

“So, how was the game you think?”

“It was great. I think you have a bit of advantage since most of your outfielders are older than the keeper.” I said.

“How can you say that?”

“Well, Knappenschmiede’s keeper is my bestfriend. We’re the same age.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Actually I was on my way to him. You want to come? Unless if you’re busy.”

“Sure?” surprised, she asked and I nodded. “Why not? I’d really love to know your friends. Just give me a moment I’ll just run to Sarah to cover for me.” And she went to her colleague and came back moments after.

We approached my bestfriend, who is surrounded by his parents and girlfriend, looking grumpy because of the result of the game.

“Hey.” I called.

“Hey Julian.” Uncle Leon replied and I smiled and put a hand on my bestfriend’s shoulders whose pouting his lips and looking annoyed.

“It’s okay. There are more games you could play.” I said to Benni.

“It’s not okay. I promised Andy here that we will win this game and have a clean sheet here.” Benni whined.

“Ben, it’s just a game. You could still make up on it.” Andrea adds in and Benni looks at him with sad eyes.

“But—“ Benni says sadly and I gripped his shoulders firmly.

“Come on. Stop that. Andy understands. It’s okay.” And Benni relaxes and sighs…until he noticed the company I have.

“Hi?” he said looking at Giselle, smiling and that is when I noticed that she was startstrucked.

“Oh great. Sorry. I forgot. Everyone, meet Giselle. Uhm. She’s with Jogi’s team and a close friend of mine.

Uncle Leon and Uncle Max just smiled while Benni and Andy were smirking with their eyebrows raised.

“Uhm. Giselle, meet Benedikt Meyer-Goretzka, my bestfriend and Knappenschmiede’s keeper and his parents Leon Goretzka and Max Meyer – Goretzka. And that’s his girlfriend Andrea.” I said.

She shook the hands on my uncles, “It’s such an honor to meet you.” She said mesmerized.

My uncles just giggled, “Well, thank you.” Uncle Leon said.

“Jule, where are your parents?” Uncle Max asked.

“With Jogi.”

‘Aren’t you supposed to be with them?”

“I told them I’m going to catch up with Benni. They understood. Jogi and I could do our brotherly celebrations later.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, do you want to eat?” Uncle Max asked and me, Benni and Andy said yes.

“How about you miss?” Uncles Max asked Giselle.

“I would love too but I still have to finish up some things in the club. Anyway, it’s so nice and such an honor to meet you sirs. I have to go. Bye Jules.” Giselle said and then she left.

“She’s so nice.” Uncle Leon commented and I blushed. “Well, let’s go.” He added.

We walked our way out of the pitch when suddenly Benni pulled me, slumps his arms around my shoulders and whispered, “You’re really into older women.”

I looked into him sternly and replied, “We’re just friends.”

He rolls his eyes, “Yeah right? Convince me if you don’t look like a love sick puppy.” And I just sighed.

“Where did you meet?” Andy asked.

“At Jogi’s birthday.”

“Oh. She seems nice. And I think she likes you.” Andy commented and I snapped at her with excitement.

“Are you sure?”

“See? You really like her.” Benni butts in.

I sighed conceding, “Okay. Fine. I like her.” I confessed and Benni and Andy looked to each other with a smirk.

\---

My conversations with Giselle continued, mostly through chats and texts but I never revealed my feeling towards her and I promise you, it’s not comfortable at all keeping and pent it up. But I came to my limits and I sought help.

I texted Benni to meet me at the cafe one afternoon. Luckily, he was free.

“So, how can I help you my dear godsibling and bestfriend?” he asks as he sips his favorite caramel frappe.

Fidgeting, I confessed to him. “I can’t take it anymore. I want to tell her that I like her. But I don’t know how to do it.”

He puts down his drink and sighed. “You’re hopeless. Simple! Just, tell her that you like her.”

“That’s it?” I’m convinced. “No “this and that”?”

“What do you mean ‘this and that’?”

“I mean I want to make it special.”

Benni just smiled at me. “You can ask her when is her free time and where she wants to go.”

My bestfriend continued to suggest and I listened attentively.

“But…what if he does not like me and rejects me?” I asked sadly.

“That’s a possibility and you should brace for it and accept it. But I do believe she likes you. I can see it in the way she interacts with you.”

“Can you accompany me? Pleeeeeease.” I asked him with folded hands.

“And you’re planning to make me your third wheel. How nice.” Benni says sarcastically.

“You can bring Andy with you.”

“Then how will you make it special if we are tagging along with you.” He reprimands and I pout my lips. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

“Be confident. I know she will return the gesture.” he assured me with a smile.

\---

Giselle and I had a talk that night after my meeting with Benni. And she said she was available by the weekend and she loves to go to the amusement park recently put Essen. Without doubting I agreed.

And the day came. I left the house before lunch since I told her we will have lunch there. I ran down the stairs of our house and as I was about to go out…

“Julian, where are you going?” Papa asked and it made me shudder a bit.

“Uhm…I’m going to Essen with my friends. We will go to this new amusement park there.”

“Oh. Why don’t you bring Jogi and Astrid with you?”

Those were one of those moments that I ran out of reason. Papa was smiling at me and Jogi, who sits by the kitchen counter looks skeptical of me.

“Uhm…uhm…”

“Just let Julian with his friends. Astrid and I will just be out of place if we go with him.” Jogi butts in.

“Okay.” Thank goodness papa understands. “But is Benni gonna be with you?” he asked.

“Yes.” I answered immediately.

“Oh. Okay. Then enjoy.”

“Thanks papa. I have to go. Bye!”

As I step out of the house, I pulled my phone out and dialed Benni’s number.

 _“Hello?”_ he asked.

“Benni! Can you do me a favor?”

_“What is it?”_

“If papa calls you, tell him you are with me in the amusement park. I told him that we are together with some friends.”

 _“What the hell?! You put me on the hotseat again?! How---aaaaah! You owe me big time!”_ Benni yells in the phone making me distance myself to the gadget I am holding.

“Thanks Ben.” And I put down my phone smiling.

\---

Giselle and I had fun together. After eating our light lunch we went to the rides and games like roller coasters, shooting arcades and eat a lot of sweets like cotton candies and ice creams. (She really has a sweet tooth.) We also went in on a horror train. We were both scared and when a white girl with long hair came down from the top and reached out for us, Giselle screamed and hugged me. Damn! I thought I will die…not for the white lady, but to her sudden touch and proximity. My heart was beating so fast!

The highlight of everything is the Giant Ferris Wheel ride during sunset.

“So did you like it?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’ve never been this happy and stress free since I joined the football club.” Giselle replied with a calm smile.

“I’m glad.”

There was an awkward silence after that. She was looking at the scenery below us. Nightlights mixed with the sun’s dusk. I know it was the right time.

“Uhm. Listen.” and she looked at me and I was so nervous. “Uhm. I know---I mean---I want to tell you something.”

She smiled at me and asked. “What is it?”

I stared at her nervously and fidgeted my fingers. I swallow the lump in my throat and then spoke. “This goes nothing. I---uhm. I---AHHH!” I snapped my head downward and scraped my hair. “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I LIKE YOU! OKAY?!”

I ruined it. That was it. The end.

But then I felt a hand on my chin, lifting my head up. She was so close to me then in a blink of an eye, I felt her lips against mine. I widened my eyes. Is this a dream? But I realized it’s not. She is kissing me, and I returned the gesture.

A few moments after we let go. I was still in shock.

“Was that---?” I asked.

“I like you too. And if you’re asking me to be your girlfriend, yes, I do.” She said smiling so brightly at me and I kissed her again and we were giggling when we let go.

\---

It’s been three months since we tagged ourselves as boyfriend/girlfriend, but we kept it a secret to most of the people. We talked about it and both agreed to keep it for a while especially to our families who we might think going to be worried about our relationship especially the age gap between us and especially that she’s older than me, which I don’t really mind at all. The only ones who knew were Benni, Andy and her friend Sarah, who also promised that they will never tell anyone. (But I felt that Benni was pressured).

We went to a lot of dates secretly. Usually outside of Dortmund so that no one will catch us together. And everytime I go out of the house to meet her, I always alibi schoolwork or hanging out with friends and I make sure that I will not be late in coming home. Daddy and papa seems convinced everytime I tell them. But Jogi? He’s a tough nut to crack. He knows I’m hiding something but he never pressures me to say it anymore but I know he’s waiting for a right time to catch me.

And it really happened.

“That was a nice movie.” I said as we go out of the movie theater one afternoon at Dusseldorf.

“Yeah. But I just hated the cliffhanger at the end.” Giselle replied.

“Well. I heard they will be making a continuation for it. And when it comes out, will you go watch it with me again?” I asked and she smiles.

“Of course bae.” she replies kissing me in the cheek making me blush.

Then an idea came into my mind. “Hey. Would you like to go to my house for some snacks?” I asked and she became worried suddenly.

“Are you sure?” she asked and I nodded.

“Dad and Papa are our right now because they went to visit Opa Jogi in Freiburg. Astrid has music practice and Jogi is at training. He will be the one to fetch her as well.”

“But what if anyone of them will come home early?”

“Don’t worry. They’re not.” I assured her.

We caught a bus going back to Dortmund and went to my house. At home, I made a bacon and fresh tomato sandwich and made her a smoothie. And when she ate and drank it, she was amazed.

“Wow! These are delicious! How did you learn to make these?” she asks as she sips her drink.

“Papa taught me. I was grounded one time for two weeks for punching someone at school and I got already so bored. He always let me wait for him at the cafe that time since he’s so busy. I had enough and he was overwhelmed with a lot of the customers so I asked him that I’ll help and taught me how to do some food from the cafe and he taught me this since these are my favorites as well.” I explained to her while I munch some of papa’s special pretzels sitting beside her in the kitchen counter.

“So that’s why its seems like a food from your cafe. But, this one, is delicious.” She said sincerely.

We both fell silent and unknowingly we closed our gaps and kissed. The simple and innocent kiss soon became a make out session. I stood up in front of her and let her lean in the counter. She puts her hand on my nape and mine on her back. I never imagined that as young as fifteen, I’ll be doing things that adults are supposed to do. She puts her tongue into my mouth and my widened because of the surprise but I reciprocated it. She roamed her hands onto my body and tried to get me out of my shirt.

“Oh Jules you’re ho---”

Giselle and I were both surprised and let go of each other, only to see Jogi shocked seeing us already in a bit of mess.

“Giselle?!” Jogi asked then turned his head to me. “Care to explain this Julian?” he asked me a bit angry.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gathered the courage to tell him.

“Jogi…Giselle is my girlfriend.” I confessed and he widened his eyes.

“Since when?”

“Three months already.”

“I---I think I got to go.” Giselle immediately said and got up from the chair.

“Let me accompany you.” I offered about to walk with her but she stopped me.

“No need. I can do it myself this time.” And she left walking out the door.

As the main door closes, Jogi then snapped at me.

“You’re going out with my senior?! And all this time you are hiding it from me?! What are you thinking?!” I just kept myself silent.

“Does dad and papa know about this?” I shook my head and he puts his hands on his hair gripping it.

“So all those alibis of going out of Dortmund to hang out with your friends was all with Giselle?!” this time I nod my head and he started to get furious. “WHY DID YOU KEEP IT FROM US?! FROM ME?! SHE’S MY SCHOOLMATE, CLUBMATE AND SENIOR FOR GOD SAKE!”

“BECAUSE I AM NOT READY.”

“OH YOU’RE NOT READY BUT I CAUGHT YOU MAKING OUT WITH HER IN OUR HOUSE? YOU’RE SEEM TO BE READY FOR SOMETHING MORE!”

We were both silent for a moment then Jogi sighs heavily. “I’m going to tell our parents.”

“NO! Please Jogi!” I begged him.

“Then you better tell them! If not, I’ll do it. Anyway, I’m going to fetch Astrid.” he snapped and went out of the house.

\---

I was left with no choice and told daddy and papa when they arrived from Freiburg and I kind of expect and did not expect their reaction.

 _Son, I know in your age you could fall in love with anyone or any girl you like. It’s okay for me but dating a girl older than you?_ Is what daddy said.

 _Julian, please don’t misunderstood. We’re just worried. She’s about to go to college and you’re still in high school._ That’s what papa said.

I was taken aback with their reaction. I was hoping that they will support me. After that talk with them, I became a bit cold to them.

I told Benni what happened when I met him in the cafe and being my honest friend he told me that he expected that reaction from my parents. He told me that there are some things that Giselle, with her age, will be prioritizing and doing that I cannot be a part of sometimes. I was a bit offended and I told him.

“No matter what I will try to understand her and support her!” I scolded my bestfriend and left him.

\---

One afternoon after school I went to theirs to fetch her, like a typical boyfriend do. I saw her with her group, which includes Jogi who was looking intently to me. And when she saw me, she said her goodbye to her friends and went with me.

We were sitting by the park looking at the kids who were playing football.

“Dad and papa know already.” and Giselle looked at me worried. I held her hand and assured her. “Don’t worry about it. We will make this work. I don’t care whatever they say about us. I love you. And I’ll fight for you.”

Her eyes welled with tears and smiled. “Okay Julian. Thank you.” She kissed me then let go.

“I love you too.”

\---

I tried my best to show my parents that I can do it. It was a bit awkward first, bringing Giselle with me to family dinner but when I saw that my parents are amused and fascinated on Giselle, plus Astrid being so cute and sister-like to her, I felt that I was doing the right thing.

But Jogi seems to be unamused.

\---

Months passed and Giselle and I started to have tight school schedules. Her responsibility with the football club became and projects became heavier. While me, I had to juggle well my school, football and arts to make it stable. Luckily we never had an argument about it. We try to understand each other and always make time to do couple things when were free.

Time passed on and she started to apologize that she can’t meet me. Or she asks permission to go on night outs with her friends, which I can’t do since I’m a minor. It was then the realization struck me but I suck it up but sometimes I fail. Benni was right. Things are different.

\---

Even in the months that passed, Jogi was “against” with my relationship with his senior. One time during breakfast before going to school he told me something.

“Julian. You have to let go of Giselle now. She’s about to go to college and had plans that will be a different world for her. Different that it will be hard for you to cope up.”

I snapped at him, “Why are you so against us?! What did I do to you that you are doing this to me?”

“Okay. Honestly, I’m not in favor of your relationship, she’s older than you. But I try to be as supportive as I can be. I’m already seeing that this will be hard for you and I don’t want you to get hurt in the worst way.”

“You’re just saying that! We love each other and we will fight for this!” I stand up in my seat, never had the chance to finish my breakfast and left for school, angry at my brother.

\---

That afternoon, I went to her school and fetch her.

“Julian, can we talk?” she asked.

“Sure. Let’s go to the cafe?” and she nodded.

We went to our cafe and sat by the most secluded part of the shop. I told her about what happened in school and I can see her faint smile. I was worried and asked.

Her eyes started to well with tears and spoke.

“We have to end this.”

Those words she said sent chills in my body. I widened my eyes in disbelief.

“Y-y-you’re joking.” But when I see her face fell down more I shook. My eyes started to tear up and I reached for her hand.

“Wh-wh-what-what did---I do? What---what do you want me to do?! I’ll do anything just don’t end this.” I begged her in my tears.

“Julian. I will leave Dortmund to go to college. In England. I was thinking if we could do this but…it is very hard. You’re young. You could still experience a lot more. And I don’t want to deprive you of that. I’m sorry Julian.”

“It was Jogi, isn’t it?” I asked her as I started to get angry. I know Jogi was behind all this. He wants me to break up with his senior.

“What?”

“JOGI TOLD YOU TO BREAK UP WITH ME DIDN’T HE?!”

“No Julian. No one forced me. Not even your brother.”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! HE WAS ALWAYS AGAINST THIS!” I stood up my seat and ran. In the background I could see people in the café looking at us. She calls me as I ran out.

I know that Jogi will have his training at the Brackel so I went there. He was about to go out of the grounds with his friends and I approached him, running towards him and pushed him in the chest.

“HOW DARE YOU!” I shouted at him and his mates were shocked and left without him.

“Julian what’s your problem?!”

“YOU TOLD HER DIDN’T YOU?! YOU TOLD GISELLE TO BREAK UP WITH ME?!” I wailed in front of him shaking him in the shoulders with all my anger and distress.

“What? No! I did not. I promise you Julian I will never do that!”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! WHY?! WHY?!” I slam my fists weakly against his chest.

I cried as I ran away from him, crossing the road from the training ground. He was calling my name then things happen so fast. I saw myself being thrown away and hit the pavement. Things were blurry but I can picture out a car a few meters in my side, and a pool of blood then everything went black.

“JULIAN! SOMEBODY! HELP!”

I heard Jogi. It was the last words I heard.

\---

I don’t know how many hours it has been. I tried to open up my eyes but for some reason I can’t. All I could see is darkness around me. I felt trapped in a space. A vast, unending space. I don’t know what’s happening but then I heard Jogi’s voice echoing in the space amidst the clanging of steel, screeching of small wheels and footsteps.

“Hang on in there Julian. Please. Wake up.”

He’s crying. Then I heard papa.

“JULIAN!” papa wailed. I really have no idea what’s happening. Then I felt that I was taken away.

In that dark space, I felt alone. I hold myself together. Sitting like a kid with my legs close to my chest, sobbing. I want to get out. I don’t understand why am I here. Then I heard voices again.

“Julian. It’s your daddy.”

“Dad? Where are you?” I asked.

“Hang in there bud. You’re strong. I know you could.” Then his voice is gone then papa spoke.

“Jule. Jule.” He sobbing. “Fight on Jule. Don’t leave. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Papa. Lemme out of here!” I said.

Time has been passing by but I don’t know how long it has been. I can hear everyone I know talking to me. It was one sided. I was asking for them to help me but I felt that they don’t seem to hear me.

Papa has been telling me stories of his day at the cafe telling me that Nik and Lex send their regards as well as Uncle Marc and Bernd. Dad on the other hand told me that my classmates miss me and they want me back. Astrid won the school science quiz bowl. He also said that Uncle Andre and Uncle Auba left presents for me.

\---

“Hey dude.”

“Benni?” I said.

“How are you? Of course you’re great. I know. Eventhough you don’t see it. By the way, we won against your school…again. I’m so sorry. I got awarded as man of the match. You’re teammates are looking forward to see you again. Even me too. Andy sends her regards to you. She will be performing next month for the school choir competition. She hopes that you could come.”

It made me smile a bit. My friends were doing great. Then I heard him sob, which rarely happens. All I could remember that he looks ugly when he cries.

“I miss you dude. (Sniffs). I miss…hanging out with you. (Sniffs) (Sniffs). I miss you watching or playing against me on the pitch. You still owe me, you know. You have to wake up.”

\---

“Hey bro.”

It got my attention again. Jogi.

“How I wish you’re now awake. I miss you. I can see dad and papa are sad especially when we are at the dinner table. Astrid’s been nagging me when are coming home so that you could see her work. And it’s taking a toll on me. I know that you still haven’t forgiven me but I promise you Jules, I could never do anything to hurt you. I blame…myself…of what happened to you. Please Jule…wake up…I want to see our family happy again. Please.”

Then I felt floating in space. I looked up and saw light. I reached for it and then I was engulfed by it.

I slowly opened my eyes. At first it was a bit blurry but then everything went clear. I was in a room but it wasn’t my bedroom. It was white and then something else caught my attention. The sound of beeping in the room. Then I realized I was in a hospital. I looked at my right arm and it’s casted. And in my left arm has an IV line, a clip on one of my fingers and Jogi beside it, head down and crying. I tried to move but my right arm freaking hurts and I whimpered, catching Jogi’s attention.

Jogi raises his head and eyes widened suddenly.

“JULIAN!” then he hugged me a bit tightly and I groaned.

“Sorry Jule. Oh my gosh. You’re awake! Just…just wait here!” Jogi was in a panic and rose up from his seat and ran out of the room.

I was still pondering what the hell I am doing in the hospital when Jogi went back with a doctor followed by dad and papa, who were crying.

“Good afternoon Julian. I’m Doctor Almer. I’m here to check you okay? Just relax.” The doctor said and I nodded slowly.

The doctor did his assessment and I asked.

“Doc, why am I here?”

“You don’t remember anything?” I shook my head.

“You recognize them?” the doctor pointed to my family.

“Yeah. They’re my family.”

“I see. But you don’t remember what happened to you?” I shook my head again.

“I see. You had an accident. You were hit by a car in the road in front of Brackel’s training ground. You had a head injury, a dislocated right shoulder and broken forearm. Good thing you’re brother was there that time and you were taken here.”

I was surprised but I was shocked with another revelation.

“You are out for three weeks already. But good thing you woke up now.”

“Jule, what happened before the accident. You are always careful in everything.”

I tried to remember then a memory came. “I went to Jogi in Brackel. As far as I can remember we kind of had an…argument.” My eyes widened and tears started to well. I glared at my brother and he looks at me with despair and regret.

“You!” I tried to life my less restrained hand and point at him. “This is your fault! You told her to break up with me!” and I cried.

Jogi was crying again “Jule, I promise you I didn’t do it!”

“You told her! You told her! You…you…haaah.”

I was catching my breath again. And everyone in the room went to panic. Doctor Almer took over.

“Julian. Look at me.” I obeyed. “Calm down. Deep breath.” I followed is instructions. “That’s it. Good.”

I calmed down and the doctor instructed my parents and brother to go out for a while and let me rest and I fell asleep again.

The next day I woke up and that’s when the doctor asked me if I want to see what I looked like right now and I said yes. He gave me a mirror. My head has a bandage all over because of the injury. A cervical collar in my neck. Bruises in my cheek maybe because of my impact on the pavement.

“Thank you doc. It’s okay.” I said to Doctor Almer.

The whole morning dad, papa, and Jogi were there. I listened to dad and papa’s stories for the past three weeks that I’m out but when Jogi tries to, I snub him away. I can feel he’s down but I didn’t care. I can’t forgive him. Not after what he did to me.

The whole afternoon I was alone at my suite. Dad has a meeting with the team in BVB, papa has to manage the café and Jogi, even though I don’t care, has school. I was watching an episode of Vikings, one of the TV series that papa likes, when somebody knocked and came in. My eyes widened with mixed feelings.

“Giselle.”

“Hey.” She smiled. She brought flowers and food. Not just any food, it was homemade muffins. The one she promised to bake for me.

I smiled a bit then remembered what she did to me. She seems to get my expression. She went near me and offered the muffins and sat beside me.

“I know you are mad at me.” She said.

“Why did you came just now?” I asked.

“Because I went to England to finish filing my papers there. I rushed here when the accident happened but Jogi didn’t let me come near you. He pushed me away. He’s angry at me, blaming me that this happened to you. He never talked to me anymore. I just came here without him knowing. It’s the only way I can get near you.”

With what my ex-girlfriend said, I realized that Jogi was telling the truth.

“So this is really over?” I said with teary eyes. Why does this have to happen?

“I’m sorry Julian.”

“We can work this out. Please.” I begged her putting my wired hand in hers. She started to cry as well.

“Jule, letting you go was hard for me as well. But if I cling, it will be hard for you and I don’t want you to experience it. I want you to be happy with your high school life. I want you to enjoy it. I don’t want you to be stagnant, letting go of a lot of nice things just because of me.”

I cried softly and so she is. I cannot accept it. She moved closer to me and kissed me in the lips.

“Remember Jule, you still have a lot of things to see in this life. Ending our relationship does not mean cutting everything off. We could still be friends. If destiny meant us to be together, then will we will make it happen.” She stands up gathering her things. “Well, I have to go Jule. I want you to know as well, I will leave for England two weeks from now. Goodbye.” And she left. She left me with a broken heart and broken body in this hospital bed.

A few moments later, Jogi came in. Worry mixed with anger is in his face.

“What did she do to you?” my brother asked sternly.

“She…she came to say goodbye.” I sniffled but then due to too much sadness I cried again. “It’s over Jogi. It’s over. She said she has to let me go because she wants me to be happy and not to be trapped with the thought of her being far.”

Jogi’s features softened and he came closer and lay down beside me, cuddling me with care of all the things attached to me, like what he does when I was a kid.

“I’m sorry Jogi.” I said in my cries.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. We’re still here. I’m still here.” He whispers.

\---

I was discharged from the hospital after two weeks with the doctor’s advise that I could rest at home. I still can’t walk well since I had been in bed for too long and having a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm, I had to be on an electric wheelchair for me to move around for a while.

It feels so good to be back home. And while eating dinner, Astrid was the one who feeds me. She was so sweet and cute doing it.

“I want to feed you because you also did this to me when I was little.” She said.

Dad and papa were smiling at the scene in front of them. Judging from their features, I guess they are happy that I’m back.

“Oh Jule.” Jogi said and I looked at him. “Giselle’s leaving tomorrow for England. I just want you to know.”

Silence engulfed the family table for a while.

“I want to say goodbye to her. Please.” I asked.

Dad and papa looked at each other with worry in their faces again.

“But you’re not that fit yet.” Dad tells me.

“Don’t worry dad. I’ll take him.” Jogi says and our parents nodded.

\---

Jogi and I arrived at the airport. After parking the car, Jogi had to put out my wheelchair from the trunk and lift me up from my seat and transfer me. I feel really helpless. We arrived at the lobby of the airport and saw some of my brother’s teammates and closest friends. They all asked me how I was doing. They knew what happened and that was also the time they knew my relationship with their friend but they never commented on anything.

Giselle arrived a few minutes later with her family. She was surprised to see me.

“You should’ve never bothered. You have to rest, right?” she said to me.

“But I wanted to. I have to at least say my farewells properly.”

She smiled softly.

She had a chat with her mates until it was time for her to board the plane. She hugs each of her friends and the last was Jogi then she turned to me.

“So, this is it.” She said. “Remember what I said okay. Have fun. You still have everything here.” And I nodded. Tears started to well in my eyes.

She went closer to be and kissed my forehead and smiled. Then she pulls in her luggage and waved goodbye.

I know that it’s hard. But because I love her, I’ll hold on to her words. She was right about the people around me. I’ll just have to live the present and look forward for the future, with the hope that destiny will be for us.

I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
